


Anarchy in the UK

by internetpiratearrr



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, The Sex Pistols, does mycroft know you're doing that graham?, extreme headbanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetpiratearrr/pseuds/internetpiratearrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are confused to hear Anarchy in the UK playing from Mycroft's house. Further confusion ensues, at least with Sherlock because he is inept at determining relationships when his mind doesn't want to determine them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anarchy in the UK

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love fics where Sherlock finds out.

Sherlock was first. He picked the lock to the first floor window as John footed the ladder. After he had slipped through John scrambled in behind him.

"Are you sure Mycroft is in Russ- What's that?" Sherlock had also pricked up his ears at the muffled sound pounding through the walls.

"It seems Mycroft is no longer berating Putin, or at least attempting to," he turned in Mycroft's study to face John but John had walked over to the door looking puzzled.

"I recognise this. I could swear it's Anarchy in the UK by the Sex Pistols."

"Evidently not, John. Do you honestly believe my brother, the British government, would listen to a song entitled 'Anarchy in the UK'?" Sherlock retorted.

"Well, no," John admitted, "but he certainly is."

"If you're right then I fear very much for the future of Britain."

"No, I  _am_ right." They slowly climbed down the stairs and followed the sound to the drawing room where it was loud enough to melt your ears. There, in the centre of the room was a rather enthusiastic Detective Inspector. Greg Lestrade was jumping up and down on the doubtlessly very expensive couch, eyes closed and head banging. 

Sherlock cleared his throat. Greg did not hear. John and Sherlock both cleared their throats. Greg did not hear. Sherlock marched over to the record player and practically tore the needle off. Greg looked up confused until he saw Sherlock when his face took on a resigned expression. "Sherlock!" He exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock took on an incredulous tone.

"I live here!" Lestrade's tone was rather more vindicated. 

"No. My brother lives here."

"Yes. And so do I."

"Why? Your divorce left you enough money to continue paying rent."

"Yes. It did."

"That's not an answer."

"Surely you can deduce why I live here." John was attempting to muffle his laughter by stuffing his hand over his mouth. He was failing. Miserably. 

Sherlock's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concentration before relaxing as realisation finally dawned on him. His mouth parted in an 'O' shape before rounding on Lestrade. 

"My brother? My brother? Really? But, you have met my brother haven't you?"

"No, I just live in his house, share his bed and generally maintain a loving relationship with him without having met him."

"You... You're in a relationship with my brother?"

"No shit, Sherlock." said John.

Sherlock could only gape.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really think Greg would be so disrespectful to Mycroft's furniture but it's a fun image anyway. I like to imagine the scene a bit like Duchess Clovely's 'those things you do', i.e. the video that made me start shipping this gloriousness in the first place.


End file.
